


Sweets

by ABrighterDarkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: “Go away, Steven,” Tony grumbled flatly. “I’m still mad at you.”“I know,” Steve sighed guilitly. “I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t know, I swear.”Tony huffed and shook his head disbelievingly, still pointedly keeping his back to Steve. “You should have.  I’ve only been telling you about it for, oh I don’t know, weeks?!”“I know. I know, Tony, I’m sorry,” Steve said again as he slowly shuffled forward, closing the distance between them.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [starksnack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt used:**  
>  \- steve fucked up: not majorly but like perhaps he had a bad day and he yells at tony, anyway, he done goofed and makes up for it and there are snuggles  
> I hope that you enjoy this little stocking stuffer <3 <3

“Tony, sweetheart?” Steve called hesitantly, standing awkwardly at the door to Tony’s workshop. JARVIS hadn’t kept him locked out so that was encouraging. The tight tension in Tony’s jaw and shoulders, not to mention the sullen annoyance that Steve could sense even across the short distance between them was decidedly less encouraging. 

It was different from the times that they had argued or disagreed and Steve had found himself on the receiving end of Tony’s irritation. That, Steve could deal with, no problem. They were both very strong-willed and stubborn men. It went without saying that things weren’t always entirely smooth sailing. But they had also gotten to a point where they could step away from the exchange to cool off and return to it later to talk it out in a more calm manner. 

This was different though. This time, Tony was upset, not because of a disagreement but because of something Steve had done. Not intentionally, of course. Steve wasn’t the type to intentionally upset his partners. But that it was unintentional didn’t change the damage that was done.

“Go away, Steven,” Tony grumbled flatly. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know,” Steve sighed guilitly. “I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t know, I swear.”

Tony huffed and shook his head disbelievingly, still pointedly keeping his back to Steve. “You should have. I’ve only been telling you about it for, oh I don’t know, weeks?!”

“I know. I know, Tony, I’m sorry,” Steve said again as he slowly shuffled forward, closing the distance between them. He kept an eye on Tony as he moved, checking for any indication that he ought to retreat. That his nearness would be unwanted or unwelcome. Finding none, only the same irritation that Tony had carried for hours now, Steve let his steps carry him forward until he came to a stop right behind Tony’s tense form. He tentatively reached out, arms snaking slowly around Tony’s waist.

“Nuh uh,” Tony groused, swatting at Steve’s hands. “No, you don’t get to go and get handsy. Not after what you did, you heathen.”

The scolding might have been more effective and Steve might have withdrawn had Tony not latched onto his hands, tugging Steve’s arms more snugly around him. Steve took the hint for what it was and tightened his hold, drawing Tony’s body back against his chest. He was grateful that Tony was facing away from him then considering that he wasn’t quite capable of suppressing his smile at the way Tony automatically sank against him and laced their hands together.

“What can I do to make it up to you?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple.

“Can you make up for what you did, Steven? I don’t think you can,” Tony groused.

“Tony--” Steve sighed.

“You  _ ate _ my chocolate,” Tony interrupted sharply. “Not just one or two pieces. No, that-that would have been bad enough. But you had to go and eat everything that I  _ intentionally _ left set out. For me. All of it, Steven.”

“I know, sweetheart,” Steve agreed, tipping his head down to nudge his nose against the curve of Tony’s neck and followed it with an apologetic kiss.

To be fair, what Tony normally left out in that particular part of the kitchen was usually things he intentionally left out for Steve. Sometimes notes, when he had the time and focus to leave one but usually Steve’s mug, filled with coffee and doctored just the way he liked it or something small and pre-packaged to follow up with after his run. 

Not that he had any intention of voicing any of that just then. Not while Tony was still obviously upset. There would be time for that conversation later.

But Steve had grown used to finding the little things that Tony occasionally left out for him. He loved the small indications that, busy and absentminded as he could be, Tony had been thinking of him. And so, Steve hadn’t thought anything of it when the small pile of treats were left in the same place. Hadn’t thought twice about indulging the offered treat. 

Yes, Tony had, repeatedly, mentioned his excitement about expecting the delivery. One of the very few guilty pleasures that Tony actually indulged in sparingly rather than in overabundance. But considering where they had been left, Steve had thought that maybe Tony had been just as excited to share one of his favorite things with Steve.

Steve thought his surprise and confusion was understandable, then, when Tony had come back to the kitchen. For starters, Tony was generally already long since lost to creation by that time of day and Steve hadn’t expected to see him until he made his way down to the workshop around lunchtime. Then Tony spotted the pile of empty wrappers and his expression went slack, and then utterly blank. It was the wounded, betrayed look that followed that had made Steve’s chest ache.

He’d have never so much as glanced at the pile of candy if he’d known it would make Tony look at him like  _ that. _

“I really am sorry, sweetheart. I swear I didn’t know that you had those set specially set aside,” he said, quiet and earnest speaking into the soft skin just behind Tony’s ear. Steve tightened his arms around Tony’s waist, changing from a loose but comfortable hold to a firm hug. “You know I wouldn’t have touched it if I’d known. I hate seeing you this upset, especially over something I’ve done to cause it.”

Tony huffed and squirmed in his hold and Steve eased his grip, grateful when Tony used the space to--finally--turn to face him rather than to pull away entirely. But when Tony slumped back against him, face burrowing into his chest in such a familiar way, everything but holding tight onto the man in his arms fled his mind. Steve’s arms tightened again, holding him close and he pressed soft kisses into his hairline. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Tony mumbled against his chest.

“I know,” Steve responded. “I’ll make it up to you, Tony. Promise.”

“How do you intend to do that?” Tony asked grumpily.

“I don’t know yet ,” Steve admitted. “But you know that I will.” 

Tony sighed quietly and pulled his head back away from Steve’s chest and looked up, hands moving from between them to tug Steve’s head down for a sweet kiss. “You don’t have to do that,” he said when he pulled back again. “It’s just chocolate. I’m sorry for, I don’t know, overreacting, I guess?”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Steve assured him, hugging Tony tight. “Whatever your reaction was, if it’s what you feel then it’s entirely valid, Tony. I misunderstood something and my actions upset you. Just because I didn’t mean to, doesn’t make your upset any less okay.”

“You spoil me,” Tony huffed, letting his head drop back against Steve’s chest.

“If encouraging you to feel however you feel is spoiling you then I’m happy to overindulge, sweetheart,” Steve responded. They stayed quiet for several long moments after that, just enjoying the closeness. Steve pressed another kiss to Tony’s temple before speaking again. “Do you need me to go so you can get some work done?”

“I wasn’t really getting anything done to begin with,” Tony shrugged. 

“Come upstairs with me?” Steve asked tentatively.

“Yeah, okay,” Tony agreed after a moment of consideration.

“And maybe you’ll let me keep spoiling you?” Steve added with a small, hopeful smile.

Tony huffed a short laugh and stepped out of Steve’s hold but caught their hands together to keep some contact. “You don’t have to,” Tony pointed out.

“Maybe not,” Steve shrugged. “Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.”

“Knock yourself out,” Tony said with a small smile. 

Steve took him at his words, determined to spend the rest of the day indulging Tony in whatever and however many ways he would be allowed. 


End file.
